


Life Partners

by MrProphet



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Life Partners

_I reach out to her as the last connections are made. Physically we are one, but mentally; psychically…_

Are you there?

_She’ll say no; push me away. Or worse, not respond at all._

Are you there, old friend? Dear friend?

_I can’t blame her after all I’ve done to her. This false relationship; this abomination of the true symbiosis between Pilot and Leviathan._

**That.**

_What was that?_

What was that?

**That. Not this. This is different. This is right.**

_My hearts leap._

Moya? You are there.

**Always here. Always. The pain?**

Is gone.

_I reassure her with my heart and soul as well as with my thoughts as I realise that it is really true. The pain is gone, not just the ache in my body where my nerves had been welded to hers, but the pain that had wracked my spirit when I was apart from her._

And you?

**I am whole again, dear friend. We are whole.**

_And it is true. We are. At last._


End file.
